If I turn you away
by enIIgma-chan
Summary: Alrighty! The sixth chappy is up and plz give me ur opinions k?
1. The 4 star letter

**Last Exile – If I turn you away  
  
Disclaimer**: Ne ne I, enIIgma-chan do not own the anime Last Exile, the characters or anything that's affiliated to it. So ummm... don't sue me dammit!  
  
A/N: Ok, first of all. I'm a fan of Lavie x Claus x Tatiana and a little of Alistia. After completely watching the entire 26 episodes twice eons ago, it's safe to say that Lavie and Tatiana both have a thing for Claus right? So this fic is just about that, and I'm not gonna say who. You're just going to have to read, and so it begins.

* * *

__

_The 4 star letter  
  
_A soft cool breeze blew in from the northeast, and a dying rainbow could be seen to the northwest, as it ever so slightly; began to slowly fade away. A decent sized rainstorm had past through just recently, leaving behind it was a new and refreshed land that reached far an eye could see. Claus Valca stood in the wet grassy fields, looking up at the clouds, quietly admiring them as they rapidly passed by. He took a deep breath, taking in the fresh scent of the wonderful rain air. It was good; he always did this after it rained. It was so refreshing that it seemed to cleanse the body and put the mind at ease.  
  
Not too long ago, he and Lavie Head, he's navi were embarked on their greatest adventure yet, getting themselves caught right smack down in the middle of a war, between two countries. Both, Claus and Lavie didn't have any other choice, but to help intervene. After it was all said and done, it seemed to have turn out for the best. There was peace once again; no more meaningless wars, no more Guild, no more...  
  
Claus stopped himself for a moment, when he heard someone calling him from a distance. He looked to the direction where the sound was coming from and saw Al waving at him. He smiled and started walking towards her as she waited for him there, looking quite cheery as always. "Yes, Al?" said Claus casually. Al went up to him and grabbed his right arm, "Claus, Lavie made lunch, come eat."  
  
He gently stopped her, "I'll be there in a few minutes ok?" Al peeked up at him, somewhat of a puzzled look, "Ok, but please don't be late. The food will get cold." Claus placed his right hand on Al's shoulder, "I won't, I promise." She nodded back happily and started running back to the house, thinking she'd help Lavie set up the table.  
  
Claus looked on as Al ran back into the house. He glanced up at the clouds once again and made a soft sigh. It wasn't that long ago, when he, as vanship pilot wasn't quite that experienced yet and was still green. Sure, he and Lavie had a share of jobs doing 1 or 2 star runs, or even participated in vanship races from time to time.  
  
He was a van pilot then, yes. But he wasn't as skilled or top-notch yet. Since he and Lavie became involve in the Silvana and the battles with the Guild, he was able to polish his skills; he's potential was limitless and was getting even better day by day. He wouldn't have gotten this good without the help of Silvana's ace pilot, the one who flew the red vanship.  
  
He reached into the pocket of his flight attire, and took out an envelope with a seal that was already broken. He had received it the other day. It was a 4 star letter, and was sent from Tatiana Wisla. He had read it a couple times before, but he had kept it with him and wondered if he'd do what she requested of him.  
  
Claus looked at the letter once more,  
  
_Dear Claus,  
  
I'm writing to you because I have something that I want to discuss with you personally. I know this may sound somewhat peculiar and sudden, but please just do this for me ok? As you may already know, it's a 4 star letter. Please don't be alarm, thinking that it's life threatening or anything foolish like that. It's not, but what it is, is important, especially for me. If you do decide to do that I ask of you, I will be very grateful. Again, if you want too, you know where to find me. That's Silvana, in case you don't have clue. There will be a heavy cargo ship coming to Norkia to pick you up. That is if you decide you want too. Bye Claus, I hope to see you soon.  
  
Sincerely, Tatiana  
  
_Claus put the letter back in his pocket and made his way back to the house. He stopped at the entrance of the house and cleaned the mud off his shoes and went inside. "Gang way!" yelled Lavie, as she hurriedly put the vegetable stew on the table. Al rushed out from the kitchen with the bread tailing her, a few steps behind. "Woo!" Lavie yelled again, "That sure was a close one, I almost spilled it."  
  
Lavie then shot a look at Claus and winked, "Well, eat up Claus, there's lots." He made a fidgety smile and sat, knowing her, she meant that half of it was for him to eat. "Umm... Lavie, you're forgetting the most important thing." Claus said, looking at the table, searching for something. "Eh?" replied Lavie, as she unknowingly scanned the table also. Then it suddenly hit her, "Water!" she shouted out aloud, startling Al in the process.  
  
"I'll be back in a sec." Lavie ran back in the kitchen, pots and pans could be heard as she desperately searched for the water pitcher. "Woo-hoo!" she hollered from the back and came running back in with the water. "It isn't grade A water, but any would do right?" Lavie put water in the three cups that was on the table. "Now, let's stuff our face everyone!" she said quite confidently.  
  
Al and Claus both glanced at one another, thinking the same exact thought 'You've got to be kidding, if you think we'll be able too finish this?' Al and Claus both sighed silently and began eating. "So, Claus, I see you received a letter yesterday with 4 stars on it. Who's it from?" she took a sip of the water, and waited for his reply.  
  
"Well?" Lavie said again, looking at Claus, blinking time to time. "It's from Tatiana." Claus answered softly, just enough for her to hear it. "Oh" she said, looking on to his direction. "I assume it's an important one, because it's a 4 star letter." She continued, then started eating again. Claus nodded, and saw Al glancing his way, with a hint of concern on her face.  
  
Lavie got her bread and took a big bite, "When you leaving for Silvana?" Claus took out the letter, "I'm assuming it's right away, she did say it's very important." Lavie leaned backward against the chair, "I take it, it's just you, huh?" Claus looked right back at her, "I believe so." Claus finished his meal quickly and abruptly stood up; "I'm not sure what it is that she wants, and that is the reason why I got to go there and find out ok?" She nodded hesitantly and made a broad smile, but for some reason, it seemed harder to do this time.  
  
Claus went in the kitchen, and washed the dishes he used. 'I wonder how she found out about the letter?' he thought, then it gradually occurred to him, 'I guess it was Al, who told her about it. It was she that she gave it to him.' He dried his hands with the dry wash cloth, and went back to the dining area. "Lavie, I... "Claus said, interrupting her as she was cleaning the table. "Yes, Claus?" she responded, peering up at him, unsure what he was going to say.  
  
He stood for a moment, feeling a bit awkward about the situation at hand, "I'm not sure how long it's going to take, but I'll try to come back as quick as possible ok?" Lavie tilted her head side ways, and started laughing, "Don't worry, it's ok. Have fun all right?" Then added, "But not too much fun, if you know what I mean." Lavie said, grinning at him mischievously. "Aww, it's nothing like that!" he curtly protested, waving his hands in front of him.  
  
"Hmm? Then why you blushing?" she countered playfully, then made a face and stick her tongue out. "Lavie, it isn't funny." Claus chided and stomped off to his room, to get ready. "Hai hai" replied Lavie, with a wryly expression on her face. Claus heard himself stomped down the hallway and immediately put it to a halt. He looked back down the hallway and smiled. He felted relieved that Lavie was taking it nicely, with the letter that is.

* * *

So everyone, how was the 1st chappy hmm? Was it good? Interesting? So- so? Lemme know wouldcha! I love reviews, gimme reviews please! Well, until next time. Laters! EnIIgma-chan :3 


	2. Departure

**Last Exile – If I turn you away  
  
Disclaimer**: I think I made myself clear the last time, not mine.  
  
A/N: Hello again everyone, this is the 2nd chappy and it's called '_Departure_.' I would like to thank the folks who put in their time to review my fic. Khanaris, Matthew, iceygaze, and Sora, arigato!   
  
_

* * *

_

_Departure  
  
_The rain clouds in Norkia had all but dissipated, leaving the sun to beam down nicely on the wet lands; the rains had left behind. It was a bright sunny afternoon; the locals had begun to wander about in the city again. Claus looked out from his second floor window, pondering on what's in stored for him next. He had just finished packing and was about ready to leave for Silvana. The thing that bothered him the most about this trip, was what it is Tatiana wanted to ask of him.  
  
Claus was somewhat uncomfortable and a little nervous about it, he'd only wish he had Lavie and Al accompanying him. After making an inwardly sigh, he hoisted the travel bag onto his shoulder and exited his room. Claus made a soundless yawn, as he made his way where Lavie and Al were.  
  
"Claus!" Al ran up to him, holding her sheep doll tightly with both arms.  
  
He smiled and hugs her, and looked to where Lavie was standing, "Well, I'm leaving for Silvana now." Then he looked back at Al, "I wish you two would come along too." Lavie put her hands on her hips, "Oh, c'mon, Claus. I'm sure you can handle this all by yourself, can't you?"  
  
Claus put on a weakly smile, and scratched the back of his head unsure, "You think so."  
  
Lavie nodded affirmatively, "I know so, and don't do anything that I wouldn't do." She chided and puts up a pretended icily glare. Claus gulped, and shakes he's head, being slightly intimidated by her, "I won't, I promise." Lavie couldn't help, but laugh at him for taking her quite seriously.  
  
"Claus, I'm only kidding." She said succinctly, "But do be careful, all right?" Lavie hugs him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She let go him and backed away, her face gleaming red. Claus stood there frozen, unsure what to think. Lavie never kissed him before, and this was the first.  
  
It was quiet; it seemed like an eternity, until Al was able to break the silence. "Don't go, Claus, please?" she looked at him, hinting concern in her eyes.  
  
He softly sighed, "I have to Al, it's important and she needs my help." He than continued, "Al, its not like I'm going off to war or something. I'll be fine, don't worry ok?"  
  
Al nodded unwillingly and hugs him once more. Lavie look down at the floor, still embarrassed about her unexpected kissing act. She finally was able to muster all of her strength and looked up at Claus, who in return looked back.  
  
Lavie cleared her throat, then picked up the food she packed for him, "Here you go, sleepy head."  
  
Claus paused, he never had gotten use to being called that, he found it somewhat embarrassing when she called him 'Sleepy head.' He remembered the time, when he was having a group conversation with Sophia, Tatiana, Alister, Dio and Lucciola. He couldn't quite recall what they were discussing, but clearly remembered Lavie yelling out 'Sleepy head', while she searched for him.  
  
The term 'Sleepy head', caught everyone's attention, and in return they gave him a quizzical stare. Claus could see smiles creep up on their faces, it was an uneasy feeling for him. Something he probably wouldn't want to experience again, ever.  
  
But the bright side of it was, they never referred to him as 'Sleepy head.' They just knew that, it was a nickname Lavie had given him. There's also 'Immelmann', a nickname Dio had dubbed him with. But that's another story, and it wasn't as embarrassing as 'Sleepy head.'  
  
He took the wrapped food and placed it in the bag, "See you in a few days, I guess." Claus went to the door and looked back once again, then exited the house. He walked some distance, until he heard Al calling him. Claus waited, as Al caught up with him, slightly panting.  
  
"Here, Lavie forgot to give you this." She gave him a canteen with water in it.  
  
Claus took the canteen from Al and lashed the strap on to his arm. Al stood there, looking at him, still sporting a worried look. "Yes, Al?" Claus said calmly, wanting to know what's bugging her.  
  
"Lavie." She answered, meeting he's eyes.  
  
He rubbed his temples, looking a bit puzzled on what she meant. "What about Lavie, Al?" Claus broke her stare and looked away. He heard her make a soft grunt, "Claus, stop being so dense." Claus glanced back at Al; "I'm not sure what you mean."  
  
Al hugs her sheep doll some more, "You do know how she feels about you and Tatiana, right?" He glances away again, "No, I don't." Claus replied, while he looked up at the sky.  
  
"You're lying." She replied quickly, in a quite knowingly tone.  
  
"How do you know, that I'm lying?" He inquired, curious to hear what she'd say next. Al stared at him again, making him feel unpleasant. "That's easy, you look away. And you're face is easy to read." She replied, as if she's quite an expert at reading his face features.  
  
Claus finally gave in, and Al had he's full attention, "All right, Al. What's on you're mind and please make this brief. I got to get going ok?" Al's face lit up and jumped, she was happy to see Claus willing to listen.  
  
Al thought for a sec, thinking how she'd say this, "Claus, do you remember when you and Tatiana, were stranded in the desert together?" Claus nodded, and Al went on. "Umm... during that time, Lavie was really worried and thought you died. She was all depressed and cried a lot. After you did return, she saw Tatiana wearing your clothes, she felt worst than before. She had an idea that you and Tatiana..."  
  
She stopped herself there, not wanting to complete her sentence. Claus caught on to what she was trying to say, "Al, I gave her my clothes because she was covered in Claudia liquid, when we crashed. Yes, it's true that Tatiana and I have been alone for a couple days, but nothing happen ok."  
  
Claus could tell, Al was relieved by the news, "Is there anything else?" he asked.  
  
Al nodded again, "Yes, have you kiss anyone before? I mean like in- directly kind of way." Claus suddenly felt unable to breathe, the question was so right out of the blue. The image of him kissing Sophia outside the deck of Silvana, came back to him in a flash. The kiss Sophia had given him seemed to have happened so fast that, it was impossible to stop it from happening. When he thought about it, he tried to keep a calmed face, asking himself over and over not to look away, not to look away. If he did, she would know that he would be lying. She knew him too well, so Claus did all that he could not to look away. It was hard, extremely hard but he was very determined not to fail.  
  
Claus made a meekly smile, and tried his best not to show any sign of it. "No, what make's you say that?" He said to her. Al seemed to have bought his bewildered pity act, "Oh, no reason. I was just wondering that's all."  
  
Relieved that it was over, he decided to leave before, she came out with some more of her outlandish questions and made he's quick exit. "Al, I have to go now. Please look after Lavie ok? I'll be back as soon as you know it."  
  
Al was jumping up and down, happily waving good-bye. She watched him walked away, until he disappeared in the distance. She felt sad to see him go, leaving Lavie and her behind. But he'd told her to keep Lavie company, and happy while he was gone. Lavie gets dispirited once he leaves or is not with him.  
  
Claus knew this very well, more than anyone could imagine. Although, Al had gotten really close to Lavie and him, not even her could've came close. He and Lavie were inseparable, like peas and carrots, peanut butter and jam sandwich, spaghetti and meatball and etc. But it seemed more like, if you buy this, the other one had to go with it kind of way.  
  
He smiled at these thoughts, as he continued walking. He was almost there; it wasn't that far away now. The transportation ports was where he was heading too, the heavy cargo ship from Silvana was there waiting for him.

* * *

Well, that concludes the 2nd chappy. I hope you liked it or not. Either way is fine, so don't forget to put in your reviews please! It really makes my day, honest! So, until next time, laters. enIIgma-chan :3 


	3. The Norkia skies

**If I turn you away  
  
Disclaimer**: As much as I really like this anime, sadly, it isn't mine.  
  
A/N: Yateeh [Hello] everyone! I wanted to say Ahe'ee [Thank you] for the support and the wonderful reviews you all gave me. OK, umm... this is now the 3rd chappy and I hope you all like it.

* * *

__

_The Norkia skies  
  
_When Claus arrived at the transportation ports, the atmosphere of it was exceptionally busy. Norkia, the second largest city of Anatoray, was now the hot spot for the families of Disith. Many of them filled the ports, all eager to leave and explore the amazing city. The city, Norkia was well known for its vanships, and the city was filled with them. It was definitely a place to be if anyone wanted to become a van pilot or just experiences the thrill of it.  
  
Claus waited patiently at an area that looked like a meeting or a waiting place. It was his first time being here and he wasn't so sure what it was. A little girl from one of the families nearby kept looking at him, making funny faces, sticking out her tongue, and just being plain obnoxious. He couldn't return the favor; it wasn't in his nature at all. If Lavie were here, the feisty and in your face type. She'd be on her within a second and that would've spell trouble.  
  
So he made a deep sigh and did what Lavie wouldn't do, ignore the little person. Claus glanced at his watch and wondered if he was early or late. The letter, Tatiana had sent didn't indicate what time, it just had the day that's all. 'How convenient' he thought bluntly. Claus stood up from the bench he was sitting on, and calmly walked to the window, he saw Disith and Anatoray ships all mixed together. He watched them slowly pass by, quietly reminiscing about the past when someone said his name.  
  
"Claus."  
  
He turned and saw Alister Agrew there, looking at him. She was in her Silvana black uniform, dressed so neatly that it would amaze anyone that saw her. Claus smiled, then approached her.  
  
"Alister, you here to umm... pick me up?" He put the travel bag down and waited for her reply.  
  
She nodded, and picked up his travel bag, surprising him a little. "Come, it's this way." Alister said, leading him to the heavy cargo ship with Silvana's insignia on it.  
  
Claus stopped, before entering and look back. He wasn't sure when he was going to return, leaving Lavie and Al was a difficult thing to do. But Tatiana wanted his help, he couldn't decline it, it wouldn't be right. 'You're just too nice, it wouldn't hurt to say no every once in a while.' Lavie's voice echoed in his head. She was right about that, but it was a friend helping a friend right?  
  
He made a short prayer for Lavie and Al, that they'd be safe and OK when he gets back. Claus finally went in and sat in one of the seats by the window. After everything was all set and ready, Alister shut the door and sat right next to Claus.  
  
The heavy cargo ship slowly lifted and started its flight to the ship, Silvana. It was quiet, neither Claus nor Alister spoke. He looked out the window and saw a flock of birds, all flying in a nice formation.  
  
"Rainbirds." He remarked quietly.  
  
It was always nice to see these special birds; they symbolized hope and rain. Amazingly, Alister heard him, but didn't say anything, thinking she'd intrude. Claus laid his head back on the soft comfortable seat, looking quite calm and spoke first.  
  
"Where is Silvana stationed at now?" He asked, and returned his gaze out the window again.  
  
Alister was in mind trance, but broke out of it, "It's- it's in the capital of Anatoray. The Silvana is now part of Anatoray royal fleet." Claus put both of he's hands behind his head, looking somewhat delighted to hear the news.  
  
"I see. I'm guessing its empress, umm... Sophia doin' right?" Claus queried, wondering how the empress herself is doing. "Yes. That is correct." Alister said, in a very shy tone.  
  
Claus shifted around in the seat a bit, "So ah, how many ships are in the royal fleet?" He was starting to like the seat he was sitting in. It felt so comfortable, and he never felt anything like it. "There are four elite Urbanus ships and the Silvana."  
  
He look at her, wanting to ask her another question, "So, which ship does..."Alister answered him before he could finish, "Sophia is in command of the ship, Silvana. And Tatiana is 2nd in command." Claus, a little shock on how she knew what he was going to say, smiled which made her slightly blush.  
  
Claus turn back to the window, "You smell nice." Alister glanced at her hands, firmly placed on her lap, "Th-thank, thank you." She stammered, her shyness starting to kick back in again.  
  
"You're welcome." He replied, in a nice and friendly tone.  
  
He then reached for his travel bag and took out the sandwiches; Lavie had made for him. "You hungry?" He asked her, holding one of the sandwiches to her. "I umm... I ate already." She answered hesitantly. "When was that?" Claus asked her again.  
  
"Since this morning." Alister said, somewhat embarrassed that it almost 3 p.m. She had missed her lunch, because Tatiana had asked her to pick him up and bring him back to Silvana. "I'm sorry. You probably missed your lunch because you had to pick me up right?" He responded, in an apologetic way. "Here, take this and some drink too." Claus gave her one of the sandwiches and the canteen with water in it.  
  
She held both the sandwich and the canteen in her hands, thinking why he's just so damn nice and so kind. 'It's one of your biggest weaknesses Claus. Someday, someone will see it and take advantage of it. You've got to stop being so nice for once.' She thought critically. Alister sighed softly, said thank you and started eating the food he had gave her.  
  
Alister finished her late afternoon lunch and thanked him once more. She looks out the window and they were almost at the capital of Anatoray, ten more minutes to be exact. She glanced at him, wanting to ask him about the letter.  
  
"Claus, umm... about the letter, I was just wondering what Tatiana wanted to see you for?" Claus shook his head unknowingly; he took out the letter and gave it to her. "I'm not sure myself." He answered, looking at her while she read the letter.  
  
She gave it back to him, "It really doesn't say much don't it?" Claus nodded, and put the letter back in his travel bag. "I thought, you kind of had known." He asked her, but she shook her head.  
  
"She never did say anything." Alister replied, then added, "She just ask me to pick you up that's all."  
  
Both, Claus and Alister went back to silent mode when the heavy cargo ship had reached its destination. It softly landed nearby the royal castle, they had arrived and Claus was a little anxious about the whole thing. As he was about to get out his seat, Alister place her hand on his left shoulder.  
  
"Claus, I... I wanted to say something before you leave." Claus slowly nodded, thinking it's something important. "I... umm you're really a nice person, a kind person. I just wanted to tell you, that umm... whoever you, you give your heart and love too. That person is really going to be lucky, lucky to have you and your love." With that said, Alister exited the ship before Claus could even respond.

* * *

OK, that was the 3rd chappy, all right! So, is the story getting better or worst. Please let me know OK? Oh, please, please give me your thoughts and reviews, don't make me beg! Until next time, see you then. Buh bye! :3 enIIgma-chan 


	4. Reason

**If I turn you away  
  
Disclaimer**: Yeah yeah I know (sniff sniff) it's not mine k?  
  
A/N: Hi guys (laughs nervously) I'm sorry for leaving you all hanging like that, making you wait for this fic to be updated. The reason being is cos' of my clumsiness, I dropped my laptop (god rest it's soul) but I got a new one! (Whew) So on with the fic!

* * *

__

_Reason  
  
_Claus exited the heavy cargo ship, feeling rather apprehensive about what Alister had said to him a few minutes ago. He wasn't so sure what she meant by it, but it was undoubtedly kind of sudden that it somewhat frightened him. But he sure was lucky that even Lavie herself hasn't said such a scary thing like that. 'At least not yet,' he thought in a fearful way as he continued walking to the awaiting welcomers.  
  
"Welcome sir. Right this way please." said the servant while motioning to the entrance of the royal palace. Claus gulped and started walking on the red carpet following the servant that was leading the way. There were maids all lined up side by side, bowing their heads, greeting him with warm smiles.  
  
"Is this your first time being here, sir?" He inquired. Claus putting all his concentration in walking normally and hoping not to make a scene by tripping, pop his head up in surprise, "Er... umm yes, that is correct."  
  
They had reached the entrance, the servant turn to him and said his goodbye, leaving him with Alister once again. Claus put his travel bag down and was in complete awe at what he saw. The palace inside was huge; it didn't look it from the outside. "I apologize for leaving you like that." said Alister and stepped forward, "Here, let me carry that for you."  
  
"Oh, it's OK." Claus quickly strapped the bag onto his shoulder; "It's no biggie." Alister nodded, "Sophia wants to see you Claus."  
  
"What about Tatiana?" He replied curtly.  
  
"She's there with her. Now let's go Claus." Alister went in the awaiting elevator and waited for him to do the same. Claus sighed and entered to elevator too. 'What I'm I getting myself into?' He questioned himself in his mind.  
  
The elevator went up fourteen floors and halted at the final floor, the fifteen floor. Claus slowly exited the elevator, surveying his surrounding in curiosity. 'Why is there music in the elevator?' He thought unknowingly.  
  
"Claus?"  
  
He jumped, "Yes!" Alister was looking at him with concern, "Is something the matter? You look... how can I say this, jumpy?" Claus turns around; "I'm fine. I'm just a bit anxious about the whole thing, that's all."  
  
Alister tilted her head in slight confusion, "I see. It's probably not that big of a deal. Don't sweat it OK?" Claus scratched his left arm nervously; "I guess your right about that."  
  
"Well then, lead the way." said Claus and put on his best smile. She continued escorting him until they had finally reached their destination. The two royal guards were at full attention. Seeing who they were, the guards let them in, Empress Sophia was expecting them.  
  
"Claus, you're finally here." Sophia came up to him and hugs him. "Yes, but what's this all about?" Sophia giggled, "You're quite straightforward aren't you Claus?" He blushed, "Umm... Sophia?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you let go of me now? I can't breathe." Claus was trying to gasp for air. Sophia was holding him tightly to her chest and then let's go, "Oh, I'm sorry." He regains his composure and looks around. "So, how are Lavie and Al doing?" She asked him. "They're doing great. You know, same old same old." He replied, still looking around, until he saw Tatiana entering on the westside.  
  
"Tatiana." He said quietly.  
  
She walked up to him, her face looking expressionless. 'This doesn't look good.' He thought. She was staring at him seriously. "Claus come with me. I have something to ask of you. Please excuse us Sophia." She bowed and grabbed his hand, leading him out.  
  
"Do behave yourselves." Sophia chimed from the back, giggling.  
  
Claus swallowed hard, he felt totally helpless. Tatiana had him in a tight grip and at times, yanked him a little as he followed her. "What's going on Tatiana? What is it that you want of me? Where are we going? What's up with the letter that you sent me? And why-"Claus unleash a barrage of questions as he was powerlessly dragged along by her.  
  
Tatiana finally let go of him and closed the door behind her. "Where are we?" She locked the door and answered, "You're in my room." She heard a "eek," sound coming from Claus. "Relax, Claus. I'm not gonna do anything to you. I just want to ask you a favor, if that's OK with you?" He studied her face for a moment, then nodded hesitantly.  
  
After getting an OK from him, she sat down on her bed. "Here." said Tatiana, holding a photo for him to take. Claus took it from her and looked at it, "Who are they? Your parents?" Tatiana got it back from him, "Yes, they are my parents." He looked confused, "So umm... who's that guy on the left? Your brother?" She looked at it again; "No Claus. He's not my brother."  
  
Claus frowned, "Well, who is he then?" Tatiana got up from her bed and put the photo back in her lamp draw, "Just someone that I was suppose to-"She stopped, then whirled around towards him.  
  
She smirked, "Claus, you're going to help me."  
  
Claus had a dumbfounded look on his face. He scratched his chin, "With what?" She went up to him and laughed, "Getting me out of marriage of course." He drop his travel bag and was big-eyed, "Eh!?!?!? Marriage!?" He stammered out loudly, in total shock.  
  
She quickly tackles him and covers his loud mouth; "Shh... we don't want anyone to hear OK?" Claus struggled to free himself from her tight grip, but it was no use, so he stopped. Tatiana sighed and looked over to the door. She could've sworn that she had heard a loud thump, right after she had tackled Claus. Tatiana finally released him, 'I hope no one heard it.' She thought and eyed the door again, worriedly.  
  
"Tatiana?"  
  
"Yes?" She calmly answered. He still had a shock look on his face. "Are you really serious? I mean, its no joke right?" said Claus, in a whispered tone. Tatiana went to the door and gradually opened it. She looked out and noticed that one of the flowerpots had fallen. 'I guess someone was here a few moments ago.' She rubbed the side of her face timidly.  
  
She locked the door again, "Claus, I know it's kind of hard to believe. But it's the honest truth." Claus had trouble thinking, "Like how?" He managed to say, "And how you gonna avoid it by using me?" Tatiana's face lit up, "Well, that's just the beauty of it." She started, "I was planning on telling them that I have you." She laughed, sporting a silly look on her face.  
  
"Wha?!" He yelled, "What kind of dopey plan is that?" She laughed again, looking quite silly, "I know, crazy huh?" Claus stood there thinking, 'What have I gotten myself into? What I'm I gonna do now? Help her or not? This is really crazy!' Sighing he answered her, "I'm sorry Tatiana, this just too big for me to handle."  
  
"Ah, c'mon Claus. For me please?" She pleaded. "I'm just gonna introduce you to them and say that you're my boyfriend OK? I just don't want to marry that other guy that my parents had arranged me to marry." Claus put his hand through his hair; "It's not going to work. You're forgetting that I'm only seventeen years old."  
  
She brushed it off like it wasn't that big of a deal; "It won't be a problem. I'm sure we'll come up with something that will make you look a lot older than that." She chimed happily. "Why I'm I not that surprise." He answered her suspiciously.  
  
"How did this happen anyway?" Claus asked curiously. She thought for a second, "I guessed it was planned from the very beginning. You know, nobles marrying other nobles, something like that. Hey Claus, your father use to be nobleman too right?"  
  
It was his turn to think, "I believe so. That was what my mother told me when I was little. I'm not sure of it though, it's kind of hard for me to remember." Tatiana was in deep thought, "Hmm I see." Claus felt uneasy; she was planning something again, "Hmm? What is it?" She silenced him and went to her window, "It'd just might work." She murmured, while looking out.  
  
"What just might work?" He questioned her again. "Claus!" said Tatiana unexpectedly as she turned to him. "Yes!?" He was a bit surprise by her sudden outburst. "Let's go. We are leaving." She opened the door and left the room. "Where? Where we going?" He yelled after her. Claus followed her, not really sure what she was going to do.

* * *

OK, how was it? I know Tatiana was OOC in this chappie, but I like to see her more out-going I guess. So please gimme your reviews and thoughts k? Until next time, buh-bye! enIIgma-chan :3 


	5. Discovered secret

Discovered secret

A/N: Hello again everyone, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for not updating this fic for such a long time and I do apologize. I had some faithful readers emailing me every now and then, encouraging me to continue on with this story. And so here it is, I hope it doesn't disappoint.

The interior hallway of the royal palace was long and wide. The dark-blue colored tiles gleamed wonderfully on the floor and the sunlight beamed in nicely from the top. Further down the hallway, two individuals could be seen standing by a door; the very door where Tatiana's room was, and it seemed the two were obviously up to no good.

The two stood anxiously by the door, both quietly eavesdropping on the conversation between Claus and Tatiana. The one on the left wore an officer uniform and the one on the right wore an elegant long dress and was wearing a beautiful tiara on her head.

The conversation however, was rather difficult to hear. The person on the right nudged the one on the left impatiently.

"What do you hear?" She said, her ear was against the door, trying hard to hear something juicy.

"Nothing yet," the other one replied, in a soft whispered tone.

The woman in the elegant dress made an awkward sigh of frustration. "This isn't good at all. How are we suppose to hear what they're saying, Alister?"

Alister turned to Sophia, "I'm sure Claus will do something eventually. You know how he is, so… we'll just have to wait until he does." She paused for a moment, rethinking what she just said and then finally nodded, like she quite sure of it.

"Wait. Listen." Sophia's eyes suddenly came to life with excitement.

Both listened intensively, neither one daring to breathe a single breath. If one did so, everything would probably go out the window in a heartbeat.

"Marriage!"

The word came out loud and clear. The two immediately jolted backwards in total disbelief. Sophia surprised by the sudden outburst, clumsily bumped into the flowerpot, which was on the table by the door. The flowerpot wobbled first, then fell to the floor with a loud thud.

_Holy crap! Alister was right!_ Sophia's mind yelled loudly and then shot a quick look at Alistia, who in return was looking back at her, with a very worried expression. It was certainly Claus's voice and he sounded quite surprise himself.

"Let's scram, before one of them sees us," Sophia instinctively grabbed Alister's right arm and bolted down the hallway. She didn't even realized what she was wearing at the time. It really didn't matter one bit. But what did matter was getting out of sight pronto.

"Huff huff huff," Sophia was at full speed, but for some particular reason the hallway seemed to have gotten longer. Thinking it was ridiculous; she discarded the silly thought and just ran a lot faster. Sophia quickly glanced behind her and saw Alister barely keeping up.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, hey wait up," Alister was only a few steps behind Sophia. She was amazed at how Sophia was able to run in that long dress of hers. And to make matters worst, Sophia was even out running her in that dress, in that royal dress dammit!

She heard Alister's voice from behind, but she just ignored it. Sophia was determined to go unseen, no matter what. When she's in a state of determination, nothing intervenes or even got in the way, just like that innocent royal guard that's coming up from the stairs just now.

Sadly, the royal guard wasn't able to react in time and was mauled just when he reached the top of the stairs. The two fleeing eavesdroppers were in no mood of helping out the poor guy and kept going like happened.

Once the two of them had cleared the stairs, Sophia suddenly pulled to a halt and turned around. She had a big grin plastered on her face and was breathing quite heavily. Alister, on the other hand was breathing slightly and still had that concerned look like before.

"What does this all mean?" Alister didn't sound out of breath at all.

Sophia shrugged. "I don't know, but I do have a feeling things are going to get a whole lot more interesting."

Alistia blinked. "That's what I'm afraid of." She straighten her uniform nicely, "And why were they on a serious subject, like marriage anyway?"

Sophia chuckled, surprising her. "That's just the beauty of it, Alister. We don't know what's really going on and it's our duty as friends to uncover Tatiana's miraculous scheme."

"What if it's not some scheme like you say and-" She stopped. Alister looked back up the stairs, where the two had come stampeding down, "it was for real instead."

"Then we would have a serious problem on our hands, won't we?" She stood next to Alistia, sporting a mischievous grin. "For you and Lavie that is."

Alister felt herself blushing, "I- I do not know what you mean." She started to walk away, when Sophia appeared suddenly at her side.

"Oh really. Somehow I find that hard to believe." She made a face.

This was really making Alister very uncomfortable inside. Sophia was now hounding her about it, and she probably won't let go of it that easily. _I have to do something_, she thought to herself.

"Look. I totally understand, how all of this is for you," She went on.

_Oh god_, Alister closed her eyes as she went down the hallway. Not really caring if she walked into a wall or not, maybe it would be best if she did. That way, Sophia would stop nagging her about this 'Claus and her thing' or whoever.

But still, it did interest her in a way. _Why would Tatiana ask for Claus in the first place? Surely, it wouldn't be something big like marriage wouldn't it? Hmm? No._ She immediately dismissed that assumption. She knew Tatiana very well, and wouldn't do something like that; it wasn't her at all.

Although, it is true that dealing with a touchy subject like marriage can put a lot on a person and thus, make a person do such unusual acts; like now, for instant. Can it be possible; Tatiana's in such a position now and is looking for a way out? Maybe bring in someone to help her out with this sticky situation. Someone like… Claus!

"Alister!"

Alister was yanked out of her deep thoughts, and was at full attention. "Yes?"

Sophia studied her for a moment, and tilted her head to one side. "What happen? You seemed, like your mind was somewhere else. Are you all right?"

She cleared her throat, before she answered. "I'm fine, Sophia. Now, what was it you were saying?"

"Oh geez." Annoyed, Sophia put her hands on her waist, "I was saying, how we should approach this idea; Tatiana has cooked up?"

"That's a good question." Alister said, glad that Sophia's off the topic of her and Claus.

Sophia then gave Alister a scrupulous quizzical stare-- well it was very much more like a cold menacing stare, a stare that could actually be felt by the one that was on the receiving end. It really gave her the heebie-jeebies and gulped anxiously.

"Oh Alister," the young empress smiled without humor.

_This isn't good._

"I've just thought of a wonderful plan."

_Uh oh, somehow I have a real bad feeling about this._

She sighed internally, already knowing what Sophia was going to say next.

"I want you…"

_Here it comes_

"…to tail the two from here on out and see what they're up to and report it back to me, Ok?"

"I'll get on it right away." She replied automatically without hesitation, even surprising herself.

Alister made a crisp salute to Sophia and then briskly turned around on her right heel and started on her way. To her personally, it was quite obvious in a way. It wouldn't really take a guild genius to figure it out, and now here she was, an appointed agent of Sophia's.

She broke into a run, knowing the two she's going to be tailing won't stay put very long. Her first destination would be her room, so she could pack lightly for this impending journey that will very much involve new discovery, hardship, and the most important of all, revelation.

Packing only the essential things she'll definitely need, Alister scanned her room for one last time and understanding completely when she returns from this, somehow everything will probably be different. She could just feel this indescribable feeling looming in the air, just right in front of her.

Without any further delay, she turned and opened the door and left the room without a backward glance, leaving her old self behind. Good or worst, it was a journey definitely worth taking in the long run.

OK… that was the fifth chapter and I would really like your opinions plz! I know I've been gone over a year, and I apologize once again. Well, until next time! Eniigma-chan!


	6. Skyway

**Disclaimer**: Oh how I would've loved it if it were really mine, but it's not!

AN : Well, well, well... it's the sixth chapter folks! Oh my, I'm quite stoked about this chapter and the upcoming chapters. I would like to apologize once again. Yes, yes I know I've said it so many times that it'll make you wanna hurl. Reason? For the chappy's being somewhat short but plz... bear with me ok? Alright, enough with my endless blabbing and on with the chapter!

_Skyway_

In the vast beautiful sky of the capital of Anatoray, a little red vanship with Silvana's insignia streaked away from the city in such amazing speed. For those who had seen a glimpse of the speeding craft would simply wonder whom it's pilot was as it quickly vanished beyond the great horizon.

Not a minute later another vanship, a very sleek silver one blasted off into the peaceful sky, somewhat disrupting the still calmness the first one had left behind and went blazing after the red vanship in such alarming speed.

It too, quickly vanished beyond the great horizon, right where the red vanship had gone. Within a minute or so, it was over. The whole event itself seemed to have happened so fast that it never seemed to have taken place.

Sophia stood at the top balcony of the royal palace looking up at the azure sky, quietly thinking to herself about what just transpired not long ago, and about what's yet to come later on.

Sophia slowly exhaled, and then thinned her lips to what might have been called a smile. "So it begins," she said softly, and gracefully turned back to the door and went back inside looking amused.

xXxXx

The air felt chilly, they had been tailing the red vanship for at least an hour now and had done their best to keep out of sight. Alister wasn't sure where Tatiana and Claus were heading to, but she did have a clue just where.

She checked her trusty map for the second time, and it seemed her guesss was right on all along. Alister stick out her right hand so she could feel the air, and it was strangely cold. It was still summer time after all and the temperatures were in the 80's when they left the capital and now the thermometer was reading in the 30's.

Alister switched on her comlink; the pilot and her were on radio silent mode just as soon as they were off the ground and now she was certain it was ok, since everything had been going quite smoothly and according to plan.

"Cael, do you copy?"

"Yes, I copy," a voice replied in the comlink.

"We've been following the two for an hour now and our fuel in the reserve tanks are almost at empty." Alister tabbed the fuel gauge to see if it's correct and it was, "You think we should drop the reserve tanks and start using the primary tanks or wait until Tatiana and Claus do theirs first?"

Cael was silent for a moment and then answered, "Perhaps it is best if we should wait until they discard theirs first or wait until we've actually ran out of fuel in our reserve tanks."

It was her turn to be silent. "You're probably right," she finally said and looked at the fuel gauge again, a tad worried.

"Miss Alister?" Cael spoke suddenly.

"Yes? What is it?" She jerked her head up and looked his way.

"They're descending," he said.

"They what?" Alister said in a tone as if Tatiana and Claus are actually crazy to do so. "With their reserve tanks still on?"

"So it seems--wait," he cut himself off. "They've just discarded their reserve tanks and are starting to accelerate. What are your orders, Miss Alister?"

_Have we been spotted?_ She thought but then realized there was a canyon right below them.

"Drop the reserve tanks, after them and don't lose them," she immediately ordered.

"Roger." Cael quickly dropped the tanks and zoomed after the speedy red vanship.

In Alister's mind she was thinking she had made the right decision by selecting Cael as her vanship pilot. Him being eighteen years of age he was the best without a doubt and had fought in the frontlines when Anatoray and Disith still had their differences and was an ace pilot like Tatiana Wisla as well.

The Shephra family, a very prestigious family if you well, had went and adopted Cael who was in fact born a Guild. It was during the time when the Guild was in civil war twenty years ago. It was then; the Shephra's in desperate need for a son claimed him as their son.

Nearly twenty years later, Cael certainly had lived up to the Shephra's expectation and family values, that being was to excel, to be the best and to always give it your all, no matter what the circumstances. And now here he was, doing what he did best. Flying a vanship with such elegance and skill that they easily blend in together as one.

xXxXx

Esper canyon was rather narrowed and vertically challenged from top to bottom. The canyon was well known for its ability to harbor thick fog year around. Not many vanship pilots dare ventured in the canyon because it was too dangerous and fatal if the pilot and its navi were not mentally prepared for such endeavor. Only those brave few who know the canyon like it was the back of there hands flew in and out frequently.

But every once in awhile, someone new from the outside would safely make it through the treacherous fogged up walls of Esper canyon and would then arrive to a remote village that laid at the bottom of the canyon, Koben village. The village was decent and had a population merely around 500. Koben village's main source of food were essentially fishing, farming and hunting; although the farmers had to travel two miles up on a well-paved trail zigzagging all the way to the top, where they attended their crops and some other things that were of importance.

Claus was sitting in the navi seat behind Tatiana and was starting to get nervous by the second as they descended into the thick fog that filled Esper canyon. To be honest, Claus wasn't too fond of fogs to begin with. Mainly, because it heavily decreased the pilot's visibility and it also upped the pilot's chances of crashing into someone or something. He didn't mind flying in the immense clouds way up in the sky, which was miles away from the ground. He was definitely ok with that.

The chances of colliding into someone or something were pretty slim, maybe in a 1 in 600 odd. Well, not unless if you're in a dogfight or race, which greatly reduced it by half. Anyway, Claus sure was glad Tatiana was doing the flying, knowing her she probably wasn't nervous as he was and has herself in a reserve state while flying the vanship in this dangerously narrowed foggy canyon.

Claus sure envied that about her, the ability to keep oneself cool, calm and collected even if certain death was staring at one's face. He looked to the left and squinted through his fogged up goggles. He could barely make out the canyon walls as they slowly zoom by them. Again, he was certainly glad he was not the one flying and sighed inaudibly.

"Tatiana?"

"Shhh,"she suddenly hissed.

Claus raised his brows at her response, "Tatiana are you--"

"I said can it," she said again, trying to concentrate.

Claus made one silent gulp; this didn't sound good at all. Tatiana chewed her lower lip anxiously; her hands had stiffened up and were now clamped down on the stick as her eyes frantically tried to scan through all the thick white fog. _What are you doing here?_ Her own mind bleakly asked her.

She blinked and breathed out unsteadily."I can do this," she quietly scolded herself.

Tatiana took her eyes off her flying for only a second, to check her starboard side when Claus suddenly yelled in the comlink, "Tatiana!Wall! Wall! Dead end! Pull up! Pull up!"

Her hands instinctively came to life and pulled the stick backwards hard before she could actually grasp on the situation herself. The vanship roared into action and started its climb up the canyon wall right before them. Tatiana winced at the heavy fog as the red vanship continued its seemingly endless climb upwards.

The stick trembled uncontrollably in her hands, making it extremely difficult for her to keep the craft steady and responsive. Tatiana heard Claus's excited voice in the comlink, but she couldn't comprehend what he was really saying. The rapidly spoken words sounded unusually foreign to her ears. She gritted her teeth, trying hard to cut the words out from her hearing as it relentlessly continued to sound in her ears.

She had completed an amazing loop maneuver between the canyon walls in eye bulging seconds andinstantly shot the vanship into another path, hoping on her luck that it wasn't like the one they took minutes ago, which abruptly ended in a hair raising dead end.

"Holy moly, that sure was close," Tatiana commented in a relieved tone.

"Ye-yeah," Claus said hesitantly. "Hey, Tatiana?"

"Mmm?"

"I think we almost hit that silver vanship back there, you've probably scared the bejesus outta them you know."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that," she said in an obvious smile in her voice. "Whoever they were, that pilot sure was skilled enough to get out of the way."

The image of the silver vanship perilously hugging the canyon wall came back to Claus. He wondered if the pilot and the navi of the other vanship they cross path with were all right. Claus had to agree with Tatiana that whoever piloting the vanship had been quite skilled and was capable enough to pull off such an eccentic stunt just so their red vanship could squeeze by. But why did it have Anatoray's military insignia on it though? He pondered.

"That sure was some flying there, Tatiana," he remarked, deciding to just let it be.

She laughed. "Thanks Claus, but we're not even there yet. So safe your praises until we've actually gotten there ok?"

"And where is that?" He asked curiously.

"Koben village," Tatiana replied.

"Koben village?" Claus repeated not knowingly.

"You probably never heard of it, I take it," she said. "I'm not that surprise, not a lot of people really know about that place and it's pretty isolated too."

"So... why are we heading there then?"

"To meet a friend of my father's," Tatiana simply said.

He leaned back against his seat and sighed. "Oh, joy," he furtively commented.

Tatiana slightly lifted her head and looked in the rear mirror, which had Claus's face and smiled. He immediately locked eyes with her without him even knowing and plainly stared back motionless, unable to blink. She held his comely gaze for a few seconds with those intense grey eyes of hers and broke it gently so she could return back to her flying the vanship.

Claus shakily exhaled; unaware he was actually been holding his breath during that brief moment they shared together. His hands were sweating underneath his gloves and felt fidgety at the same time. For as long he had known her, never had she looked at him that sort of way until now. He had to admit it was quite riveting which sent chills up and down his spine and shivered internally.

Sure, Lavie had thrown him those similar looks from time to time but never were they of this magnitude. He'd absentmindedly dismiss them thinking they were just another of her usual earth-to-claus kind of looks.

He inhaled deeply and breathed it out, daring not to even look back in that rear mirror because he knew if he did he'd surely lose himself in those intense captivating eyes of hers again. Mesmerizing her eyes was, Claus didn't want to be caught in it again like some insect in a spider web or like some silly moth drawn to a simple light.

"Is something wrong, Claus?" Tatiana interjected his thoughts, "You've quieted all of the sudden."

"I'm fine." He answered uncomfortably, not meeting her gaze.

She gave him a studied look. "We're here," she firmly announced. "Koben village."

* * *

Ok... that concludes the sixth chapter, so how was it huh? Plz give me ur reviews, and remember e-chan sure does loves reviews! 


End file.
